Expectations
by OtakuThatIsMe
Summary: She's a girl with a fear of the world. He's a boy with too much in his head. Similarities? They're both afraid to be their own person. They both are someone they don't want to be. A/N: Gone into editing. Chapter one: edited. Chapter two and three: pending. I will try to update after I kill my school, sorry! Critic welcome.
1. Prologue

**I own nothing but my bad grammar (mostly tweaked by the awesome author mentioned in the authors note *looks around*(V. P. virtuoso ))**

**Thanks,**

**Otaku**

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

_ "The award for best student goes to Touya Kinamoto…"_

He was an amazing person, a wonderful brother—a seemingly perfect being who had walked the surface of the earth.

_"We won the finals! Of course, it's thanks to Touya…" _

He was praised by everyone—every second, every minute, every hour of every day. And I just had to agree. After all, he really deserves the attention he gets.

_"It's no wonder Toya got a scholarship to the best college in Japan."_

Yes, indeed. He was an amazing person. Touyo Kinomoto—my brother. You would think it's a wonderful thing, right? Having such person for a brother? Ha. Wrong. In all honesty, I feel envious of him. He was every bit of what I'm not. And now that he had gone somewhere far away, it's hard living up to the expectations he left for everyone to have for me.

It was like, I was a disappointment to the world.

_"Ah, Sakura Kinomoto. I look forward to having you in my class this year. Your brother was in this class; and he really did well! I have great hopes for you."_

_ "Come on, Kinomoto your brother can do this, so why can't you?"_

_ "Are you sure they're even related?"_

It was the same thing everyday. Everyone would sneer at me, mock me for being such a worthless person. It doesn't help that my dad is a famous archeologist, while my deceased mom was a famous model. I had neither of my dad's smarts or my mom's beauty. The only thing that I'm good was at sports.

And so, I excluded myself from the critique society.

I became reclusive once I entered high-school. I hid myself. I became someone whom I wasn't—a nerdy girl in glasses and baggy clothing. Ever since, my friends started to leave me—one by one. And the most painful thing? Even Tomoyo did, with her popularity at stake.

Ah yes. I'm a disappointment to the world.

I, Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V**

_ "I see great things in that boy."_

I was praised, awed by all, often regarded to as a being nearest to perfection itself than anyone else in the world.

_"He's going to be just like his father."  
_  
I don't know what I should feel whenever someone would remark me. Maybe I had gotten used to it too much that it's almost like a daily thing for me. Others would die for this kind attention. Me? I'd just shrug it off. I never wanted any of it anyway.

_ "I don't think there is a thing that boy can't do."  
_  
Being the heir to one of the largest companies in the world sets a lot of expectations. Not only that, but being the son of one of the most innovative businessmen in the whole world also sets a high expectation.

_ "He's a champ."_

_ "I wish I had a child like that."_

_"He's the perfect son - that Syaoran Li."_

Ah yes. That's my name alright. The name which had set such a wonderful reputation in the minds of all. And I hated it. I hated it all - the whole of me. My name, my life, my existence. It's unfair trying to live a life full of expectations, living a façade. It's not me, not who I want to be, not who I want the world to think I am.

It's hard really - people expecting a lot from you. I wasn't living life to the fullest. I was being locked up in a prison, with critique eyes watching my every move. Frankly, like I said before, I have gotten used to it.

But you know what?

I still hope things would change; maybe take a huge turn-around.

I'm boy who was simple perfection himself. That is how the world sees me.

And this is what I, Syaoran Li, would try to change.

* * *

**Hey it is Otaku, this is the edited version of my prologue by my awesome p.m. buddie and now beta reader V. P. virtuoso... she's awesome and she has helped a lot XD please read more and wait patiently, it's almost testing season and I need to study a ton so I don't know when I will be able to update...**

**I am going to need the masses of who I p.m. especially to keep me under pressure to update during summer because I have an award (in my head) for worlds largest procrastinator, I draw, I browse the web, I read, and I play video games. I might need those update soon or else's every once and a while.**

**Constuctive critic is welcome if not begged for because I know I am not a perfect author.**

**Thanks for reading,**

** Otaku**


	2. First Meeting

Hey it is Otaku

I hoped you liked my prologue (I forgot to label it so I am bluntly stating this.)

I own nothing but my bad grammar.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I stared at the paper in my hands 70% I just got a C on my math test that will defiantly bring my average down and it's already a B as it is… a low B.

"Ooh a C, listen up everyone, little Mrs. Perfect got a C on her math test!"

If I wasn't drowning in the sorrow of getting a C officially bringing my average down t would've heard my former best friend Tomoyo make fun of me and the class laughing at her jokes. Sadly, I was in too much self pity to hear. I know I sound like a nerd (no offense intended I am a fully registered nerd/ otaku myself) rambling on about my grade but it really means a lot to me, my brother, Toya, was an over-achiever and it seems like my dad is never proud of me because Toya's done it all before. I was doing perfect the first semester I had straight A's and all the sudden for the second semester not only did my grade automatically drop to a B but now it's dropped t have never had a grade below an A in my life, and I'm scared, scared my dad will think I'm useless, scared he'll be disappointed in me, scared I'll love my family but nobody will love me back, I'm scared because grades are all I've got.

I ran out of the classroom of laughter and sorrow got my bags and ran to the one spot I could be calm, a small spring in the middle of the forest behind the town temple. Not many people knew about it and it was the one place where I could get away from society, away from expectations, and away from the troubling thoughts that clouded my head 24/7, after awhile of just sitting there and meditating I decided to talk to mom. Now I can't really talk to mom but I believe she's listening, and I believe the spring is the best place to do it, there are many ancient legends that say bodies of water are connections to the spirit and I guess I believe it.

"Hey mom, um I thought I would tell you first before I tell the other members of the family, I got a C for math and I'm scared, what will dad think, what about brother? Are you okay with it? I still study the hardest I can but I scared that's not enough, are you okay with me mom do you still love me even though my grades aren't perfect or even good?"

All the sudden I hear the rustle of leaves behind me, I jump up and I see…

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V**

"Stupid Mother, stupid elders, stupid everyone, why do I have to move," I muttered furiously under my breath.

"Patience young master, you know they sent you here in hopes of calming that temper," my butler Wei said.

"You know it was because they want me to pick a stupid bride!" I lashed out furiously.

"You have to understand it was this or an arranged marriage and you have until the end of high-school to make bonds." Wei responded calmly.

I growled under my throat, "I'm going out," I growl venomously

My stupid mother decided I was near the age of marriage and decided to ship me off to a foreign country in hopes of getting me to fall in love with some random person. She always believed in true love, huh yeah right mother that's only in fairy tales. It's going to take a while to get used to this town; it's so small and rural compared to Hong-Kong.

"**_Ring, Ring_**"

"There goes my phone," I mutter under my breath.

"Hello," I say.

"Syaoran! Where the heck are you, I finally get to the house we are staying at and you aren't home and haven't even unpacked anything!" my cousin Eriol yell over the phone, steaming I might add.

"Chill man I'm taking a walk, I'll be back as soon as I can figure out where I am."

"Don't tell me you're…"

"Bye!" I yell as I hang up. "God Eriol is going to kill me when I get home, might as well enjoy this."

When I looked up I realized that I ended up at a temple, heh, looks like I had to pay attention to where I'm going. I was about to turn around when my keys fell out of my pocket with a **_chink _**and then I slowly watched in horror as a squirrel ran and snatched the key right off the ground in slow-mo. That's when I came to my senses and started running after it. God I spent my whole life training in martial arts and my keys get stolen by a squirrel, smooth Li smooth. When I finally get my keys I realize I'm lost another smooth move by Mr. Li himself, I walk through the woods when I hear a voice it's faint but it's a lead, I ran towards the voice until I found myself in a spring and kneeling in front of the spring whispering to herself, I took a step forward to ask for directions, when a branch snapped, and I startled her because she abruptly stood up and swirled around. I had to keep my mouth from falling open because she was beautiful.

"Um, I'm lost can you tell me how to get out of here?" I inquired as I broke the silence.

She opened her mouth only to close it again, then she nodded and motioned for me to follow her.

"I know you can talk I heard you talking earlier."

"I can talk there is just no need to." She stated and then silenced herself again.

I was really getting irritated, who did this girl think she is, she should grovel at my feet but instead she completely ignores me. After I was done ranting in my head I heard some sort of rumbling behind me and just as I turned I was knocked to the ground as something tackled me. As I fell I heard the girl yell some sort of name and then…

Thank You for bearing my bad grammar,

Otaku


	3. Out of the forest

**Hey guys it's Otaku sorry for not updating in a while I have been having a tad bit of writers block.**

**BloodRose- I have updated or else.**

**Adrimarie- The next chapter will be longer I promise :D**

**VPvirtuoso- Thanks for supporting me! :D**

**I own nothing but my bad grammar.**

* * *

**Syoaran P.O.V**

The animal got off me and ran toward the girl. When I got a better look at it I realized 1) No that's not a wild beast that could potentially kill me. 2) Its a fat orange tabby cat who that girl is petting now. 3) I just looked like a complete idiot like that falling down. All the sudden I hear laughter from the girl. "What's so funny," I angrily inquired. Silence pure silence that's all I got from that damn girl, she's as bad as my cousin. "What's so funny?" I said again as I shot as much venom as I could at the girl. She stopped laughing as she raised an eyebrow, she looked up and said," we better get out of here the sun's starting to go down" as she turned around and started walking tabby cat by her side. I growled under my throat but got up anyway. As we got to the edge of the forest I heard my name being called by my cousin and hid behind a tree at the line. The girl raised an eyebrow but said nothing and continued walking.

She was stopped by Eriol and they talked a bit before she pointed to me. Eriol visibly sighed and shook his head thanking her before walking towards me, when he got closer I cringed knowing what was about to come. 3, 2, 1…

"My cute little descendent, may I ask where you have been for the past hour"

"I told you I was lost didn't I?"

"Oh, you weren't joking, you are going to need some more practice on your navigation skills I see."

"Well I wasn't joking, and shut up."

"Who was she?"

"Who?"

"The girl you were with."

"Don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Didn't ask."

"A boy who can't even ask a girl her name such a hopeless boy."

"Oi, what do you mean by that!"

Eriol smiled as he walked away muttering "naive" under his breath. I follow him (reluctantly mind you, I would've bolted but I knew better,) to the car. As we sat in the car Eriol spoke up, "dear Syaoran when a beautiful young girl guides you out a forest you call it fate and ask for the maidens name. *sigh* You are a hopeless romantic my cute little descendant."

"Shut Up," I growled venomously. If I was mad before I was furious when he chuckled. "Are you nervous?" He inquired.

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Tomorrow is the first day of school my cute descendent."

"The only thing I'm nervous about are fan girls, I hate them."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course you idiot, why wouldn't I be?"

*Chuckle* there he goes again. I am never nervous about anything until I talk to that damn Eriol. He always twists my words and my mind. We arrived at our house and Wei made us a dinner of chicken curry with rice, (**one of my favorite Japanese dishes along with okonomiakiJ**) a simple but great meal. That night I went to bed contemplating whether I was nervous or not going to my new school.

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Kero!" I yelled as my pet Tabby cat tackled the strange boy I was leading out of the forest, when Kero ran towards me when I looked to the boy to ask him if he was okay, but instead I started laughing because his face was just priceless.

"What's so funny?" I heard the boy ask. "What's so funny?" I raised my eyebrow at him, if he was trying to act tough he was really doing a bad job. (**Here is where it starts she can easily see through his façade**.) I look up and see it's starting to get dark. "We better get out of here the sun's starting to go down," I said as I turned around and started walking with Kero. (**If you're why Kero was in the forest is because he is an outdoor cat who loves hanging out in that part of the forest, but he'd rather hang out with Sakura because she raised him**.) I could hear the boy growling behind me, as I walked through the forest.

When we got towards the end of the forest I started hearing, "Syaoran!" being called. After the first few times the name was called the boy slipped behind one of the trees on the tree line of the forest and the yard of the temple, I raised my eyebrow but said nothing and continued walking since the trees were pretty much gone now. Once I got out of the forest a young man my age walked up to me, he had midnight blue hair and eyes, the color of the night sky with no street lights, stars, or moon pure midnight blue, he had glasses and a wise look in his eyes. (**don't worry I'll get to Syao's appearance later**)

"Dear Maiden," He spoke, "have you seen a young man with chestnut hair, amber eyes, and an athletic build?"

"You know it's funny a boy of that exact description is hiding behind that tree, maybe that's him."

Megane, that's what I'm calling him in my mind, (it means person wearing glasses in Japanese.) sighed and thanked me and started walking towards the boy. I shrugged and walked away it not having anything to do with me. As I was walking home I was contemplating how to tell my father, that is if he even listens to me. As I see my house in the distance I break into a sprint, huffing and puffing I enter the house I look to the dining table and see it empty, father must have already eaten. I sigh, guess I won't be telling him at dinner, after I grab something to eat I head to his office knowing he will be there. As I entered the room I saw him staring intently at his laptop. I clear my throat as loud as I can so he will acknowledge my presence. As he looks up he speaks, "Welcome home Sakura." Then he went back to what he was doing.

"Father I wa-"

"Not now Sakura I'm sorry but I'm on the verge of a breakthrough."

"Sorry for interrupting." He nodded in response.

Of course that was his reaction I should have known. *Sigh* Father will never take time off of his work for me I shouldn't have even bothered him. I am never a concern for him because I will never be his perfect child. Living this façade it's not me, it's not who I want to be. I want to grow up to be an athlete, but I don't want to disappoint my father. As I drifted off my only thought was I will never be free from my façade, I wish I knew how much my life was going to change.

* * *

**Authors note:**

** First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter and apologize (again) for not updating in a while, I promise I will try to make my next chapter longer, I have been having trouble writing it but I hope it will be up soon.**

** I hope to update soon :D**

**Thank you for reading,**

** Otaku**


End file.
